Dated
by Exley K. Spengler
Summary: This is a short story about Egon and Janine and what happens after dating for so long a person can only take so much.  I suck at summaries.  I do not own anything but my thought.  Please review.


**Dated**

We had dated for years when I had just had it. I wanted someone who would make a commitment and he just wouldn't do it. Even the guys had all got upset about it. I mean you would think after dating someone for almost 10 years that they would want to ask you to marry them. But not Dr. Egon Spengler.

So I broke it off with him. I continued to work at the old firehouse, I mean I couldn't just leave the men who I call my brothers. Then I started seeing someone else and well about 3 months after me and Egon broke up I found out that I was pregnant. I knew that my new boyfriend Josh wasn't the father, but I couldn't tell the others the truth.

I already knew how Egon would react so I told them that Josh was the father. Now this is how the story starts. I walked into work this morning to find all of the guys in the garage getting ready to go on a call. "Man I thought I was the only one get up this early." The guys were standing at the lockers getting ready as I went to my desk.

They all turned around and Ray ran up to help me sit down. "Janine, let me help you. You know its about time that you need to go on maternity leave. You should rest these last two months." I sat down with Ray's help and shook my head.

"Now Ray if I went on leave now you boys would fall a part. I'm okay just a little tired and my back is killing me. Oh, Peter I'm only here until after lunch. I have a doctors appointment this afternoon." I turned on my computer, and started getting things together. Peter turned toward me and smiled. "Okay, Janine that's fine. Just tell Egon when you leave. We have a call upstate so Egon is staying here. Now let's roll boys."

They got in the car and left. "Janine, I'll be in the lab working. Please knock before you come in. And try to stay off your feet you look like you may go any day now." Egon then went up the stairs to the lab. It had been about 2 hours when I got up to go get Egon to sign some papers. As I was walking up the stairs I had a sharp pain and then my water broke.

_This is just great this just had to happen when he is the only one here._ "Egon! Egon I need help!" _I swear that man can't hear shit when he's in there. _I finally made my way to the lab and I just threw open the door. "Janine, I told you to knock. What's so important?" Egon turned around and his eyes got wide.

"Sorry to bother you, but this is more important than your little lab thing. I think it's time." He then ran up to me and helped me down to the floor. "We need to get you to the hospital. How far a part are the contractions?" I looked up at him and shook my head. "There's no time I have to push now. I can feel the head."

Once I said that I could see panic on his face. "Janine, I can't do this. Let me call for an ambulance. You're two months early something could be wrong with the baby." I grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and pulled him toward me.

"Egon this baby is coming with or without your help so tell me now and I'll get Slimer to help. But right now I'm pushing." Egon then got down on his knees into position and looked. "I can see its head. I need blankets. Hold on one second. I'm going to kick the guys when they get back." He then ran out of the room and within seconds he was back with towels and the blanket from his bed.

"Okay, Janine when you feel you need to push I'm ready." After he said that I had another contraction and I screamed out in pain. I started pushing and man did it hurt. It was about 15 minutes later that I heard a small cry. "Oh, Janine you did it. She's perfect." He wrapped up the baby in his blanket and handed her to me.

I looked down and he was right she is perfect all the way down to the blue eyes and light blonde hair. I cradled her in my arms as Egon got up and called for an ambulance. When he got off the phone he came over and sat down next to me. I watched as he looked over at the baby.

"Janine, if you'll give me the father's phone number I'll call him for you. He should be with the two of you at the hospital." I kissed my little girls head and started to cry. "There is no need for that we broke up when he found out that I was pregnant so its just me and her. But we will be fine want we little one."

At that moment Egon put his arm around me. "You're not alone Janine. So have you picked a name out for her?" I smiled at him and then we could hear the ambulance pull up. Egon went down to met the medics as I propped myself up some. The medics came up and started checking me and the baby. The loaded me up on a stretcher and handed Egon the baby.

Then I watched as he looked at the baby and he raised an eyebrow. As we were about to leave one of the medics said this to him. "Dr. Spengler, you have a beautiful daughter. We'll wait outside so that you can lock up. I'll take her to the mother, and when you're done you can ride with us." I watched as he handed the baby to the medic and then she was handed back to me.

They took me out to the ambulance and loaded me in. A few minutes later Egon climbed in the back with us. I held me little girl as she slept on the ride with the fear of seeing the look on Egon's face. As we got to the hospital they took us in to be checked out. We were in a room waiting to be moved when Egon walked in.

" I called the guys and told them. They will be here when they can. They all said congratulations. Janine, may I hold her?" I smiled at him and handed her to him. I watched as he held her and walked around. He had been holding her for a few minutes when the doctor walked in. "I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to leave."

Egon looked at the doctor and before I could say anything he looked over at me. "I'm sorry doctor but I can't leave. I'll be staying with my daughter." Before anything else could be said they moved me up to another room. Once everything was settled they took the baby to have all the standard test done which just left the two of us.

"Egon, you don't have to do this we'll be fine. I know you need to get back to the firehouse. Trust me it will be okay." I watched as he started to pace the room. He then came over to the bed and leaned down and kissed me.

"I will not leave the love of my life and my daughter. Janine, I knew she was mine as soon as I saw her. Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there for you. I will be there now no matter what. I still love you Janine. I should have done this long ago." He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

He opened it and inside was a diamond ring. "Janine, we should have been married a long time ago. Let me do it right now. Will you Janine Melnitz marry me? I have never stopped loving you." As he said that tears ran down my face. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Egon. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to do something like this. The only way that I will marry you is if our daughter isn't the only reason."

Egon wiped away my tears and grabbed my hand. "Janine, I bought this ring for you months ago. I wanted to ask you to marry me then, but I thought you were still with him and I just couldn't do that. I have loved you for over 10 years and these past few months have been hell for me. I love you with every beat of my heart. I would give up everything for you. I would give up all the science in the world just to be able to call you my wife. Please Janine will you be my wife?"

After he said that a nurse brought the baby back and handed her to me. I looked at her and saw into her deep blue eyes. Egan Katherine I would like for you to meet your father. You will really like him. He is one of the most brilliant men in the world. Egon, met your daughter Egan. And yes my answer is yes."

I handed her to him, and I could see a tear run down his face. "Hello, Egan I'm your Daddy. I love you and your mother very much." I watched as they started to bond. Everything finally felt right. Later during the day it was decided that we would move in to the firehouse so that we could all be together.

It was around 8 pm when there was a knock on the door, and in walked the guys. Peter was the first to hold her and as he was holding her Egon shot him a look. "Peter, if you drop mu daughter I will feel nothing when I send you to the Neither World. You're holding a Spengler so please be careful." When he said that I laughed and the guys looked confused.


End file.
